


Post Show

by posideoin



Category: Blink-182
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Who Have Never Touched Other Boys, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posideoin/pseuds/posideoin
Summary: The one where Mark gets a boner at the most inconvenient time - when hanging out with his best friend Tom.





	Post Show

Every single time that Tom, Mark and Travis walk off stage after a good show, they'll high-five, sometimes hug or congratulate one another. Though most of the time, they end up removing the copious amounts of sweat from their faces with a towel, downing some water and finding a calm place to rest. 

 

The amount of adrenaline running through their bodies provided a weird feeling, like being in another place while at the same time being right where you are. You could compare it to the high of a drug, or that moment right after an intense workout, but there is something about the rush that makes every single member of the band feel alive in their own ways.

 

"I'm gonna' hang around here for a bit, but I can meet you guys back at the bus later." Travis broke Tom out of his daze, to which he decided to take a large gulp of water before attempting to respond.

 

Mark interrupted, "I'm going to take the single best nap of my life right now. Have fun." He started to walk back towards the tour bus they had been using to travel around the U.S, raising his hand as if to say goodbye to Tom and Travis, left behind him. 

 

"That doesn't sound bad at all." Tom didn't take long to decide whether he would stay with Travis to mingle or follow Mark to the bus. Mark's path awarded them with warm beds and cold drinks whereas Travis' path only held leg pain and uncomfortable conversations with strangers. 

 

Easiest decision of his life.

 

Tom jogged up to Mark after saying his goodbyes to Travis, muttering out a "Wait up." to let Mark know he was coming up behind him. 

 

They walked together, a brisk wind hitting their skin. When you're on stage its hard to think about whether you're cold or warm, and if you did you wouldn't be able to tell anyway, seeing as it's usually a mixture of both, or neither. Walking outside of the venue was another story though, when the bodies all start to dissipate and the air around the stadium starts to level again, after all the sweating and screaming and jumping the night air can get nippy.

 

Tom stepped up onto the bus after Mark did, following close behind, hoping to feel the bus' heated air on his skin to contrast the cold that had settled in his core. 

 

Tom watched as Mark's body rag-dolled into one of the four small sleeping areas they had on the bus. His band-mate's eyes were shut and his hair was soaked with sweat, strewn every which way. His mouth was open a bit and Tom could spot Mark's amazing teeth, white and straight as can be. Tom always had a sort of jealousy towards them.

 

"Gonna' sleep in a pool of sweat tonight?" Tom questioned.

 

"You bet your fucking ass I am," Mark chuckled a bit and adjusted himself so that he was lying on his stomach, arms tucked under the shitty pillows they were given to sleep on, though as he was moving a sound of pain resonated through the bus, "Ah, fuck. Got this fucking kink in my neck." Mark's hand came up to push hard on the left side of his neck, digging into the muscle there. "Think I pulled something during the show." He whined.

 

"Aw, poor wittle baby got his neck huwt?" Tom's telltale voice sang out over Mark's body, mocking his friend.

 

"Fuck off man," Mark's eyebrows knitted and he attempted to roll his shoulders out, with no success. Heaving a big sigh he tucked his arms under the pillow again, giving up. "Maybe it'll just be gone when I wake up." 

 

Tom snickered while setting up his bed, "Famous last words man, I'm tellin' ya. Your neck is gonna' be dead tomorrow." He spoke, shaking his head with empathy.

 

Mark spoke into his pillow, muffling the words: "Fuckin' great." 

 

Tom didn't feel extremely tired like Mark apparently did tonight. There was something about the cold air and the cramped beds that was keeping him on edge. He set up his pillows so that he could sit up a bit; as much as the bus beds would let him, and scrolled through his phone, looking at old photos he'd taken with it. 

 

It was only ten minutes later that Tom felt bored. "You up?" He whisper-talked.

 

"Mmm." Mark only made a sound, probably on the brink of sleep.

 

Tom appreciated the gesture, but felt antsy, so he crawled out of the bed and sat on his knees in the tiny space separating the sort-of-bunk-beds. Looking at Mark's gentle face laying on the pillow, Tom felt like the kid that he had always liked to pride himself as. Taking a breath in, he blew hard on Mark's face, getting a genuine reaction of disgust and aggravation as Mark turned his head towards the wall and muttered an angry "Fuck off. Trying to sleep."

 

Tom chuckled a bit before the bus fell silent again. It wasn't that often that Mark and Tom were alone together. They were usually hanging with Travis, or surrounded by friends of the band, managers, staff, people who help them do what they do.

 

Tom rested both of his elbows on the edge of Mark's bed and let his face hang on his knuckles. After a moment of silence Mark spoke, "What do you want."

 

Tom didn't know what he wanted exactly; maybe attention. All that he knew was that he was very bored and not tired at all. 

 

"Where did you say that kink was?" Tom asked, and poked with his index finger at different places on Mark's neck. Mark grunted for him to stop and pulled his hand out to point to the spot just between his neck and the end of his shoulder. Tom nodded in understanding before picking himself up and somehow swinging his knee over Mark's body. He slid his torso into the space left between Mark and the top of the bed (which is not enough for one Tom Delonge to sit properly). 

 

"Fuck are you doing?" Mark sleepily questioned, swatting at Tom behind him with his hand, hoping for him to get off. 

 

Tom's legs now sat on either side of Mark's back and his head was cramped down to fit inside the bed frame, "I'm gonna get this fuckin' cramp for you." Tom replied, reaching his hands out in front of him and rubbing them together, pretending to be the Master of Massage. 

 

Finding the place that Mark had pointed to after getting him to stop blindly flailing his hands behind him, Tom started by just putting pressure on the spot. It's not like he actually knew anything about massaging people, but he had gotten a massage once, and the girl that massaged him, while talking, idly gave him some tips for if he ever wanted to massage his own neck properly, and so he used that information to try and help Mark.

 

After putting pressure on the spot, Tom placed his fingers around the curve of Mark's shoulder and let both thumbs lay over the exact spot where he felt the tension. With a groan of pain from Mark, Tom pushed as hard as he could with his thumbs and dragged them up Mark's shoulder blade, directly over the spot that hurt the most for Mark, earning some profanities from underneath the masseuse.

 

Tom did this a couple times, all while trying to convince Mark that this would help in the long run. With every deep push into Mark's muscle Tom 's body would slide back and forth, creating friction on Mark's back. It's not like they hadn't been in situations that were a lot more compromising than this, in fact there are photos of them both in only their underwear, throwing cake all over each other. This was nothing. Though... it didn't seem to be the same from Mark's point of view.

 

"You gotta get off man." Mark said. It was deadpan and serious, and it threw Tom for a loop. He would have expected a "Get the fuck off me." or at least a hard push to knock him down to the floor.

 

"What? Hurt too much?" Tom mocked Mark for the second time, bending at the waist to whisper the phrase into Mark's ear, while still pushing on his shoulder.

 

"Seriously, Tom. Get off me." Mark was serious again, "I- need to go to the washroom." It made Tom uncomfortable, so he picked himself up off of Mark and stood in the small gap once again.

 

"Just tryin' to help like the great friend I am." Tom fake boasted before sitting back down on his own bed, yawning and stretching his legs out. "You gonna go?" Tom questioned, curious as to why Mark was still lying there, this time with his face buried straight into his pillow so Tom could only see his ears.

 

"M' not movin' fer' the rest of my life." It was extremely muffled, and made no sense.

 

"What do you mean?" Tom laughed, "You gonna sleep in sweat and piss tonight then?" 

 

"Mm..." Mark replied, not moving an inch, so Tom reached his foot across the gap and poked his big toe into Mark's side multiple times, chanting "Go. Go. Go." with every poke.

 

"Fuck off."

 

"Seriously Tom you're being a dickhead."

 

"Poke me one more time and I'll actually go over there and choke you out."

 

At this point Mark had a firm grasp on Tom's foot so that it couldn't move any further, and his eyes were locked onto Tom's. The younger man couldn't help but notice how flushed Mark was, his cheeks were as pink as could be and his hair had started drying, stuck up in a bunch of weird places. Tom forced his foot through Mark's grip one more time, laughing as Mark yelled "Fine!" and finally pulled himself up from laying on his stomach.

 

Tom noticed. Tom definitely noticed. Mark was moving fast - way too fast, probably hoping that Tom wouldn't notice but he definitely did. Definitely.

 

Who wouldn't. Mark's pant's were pulled tight at the crotch, and his bulge was a lot bigger than Tom had ever noticed it being before.

 

It took a little bit for Tom to compute what this meant. Mark was hard; but why?

 

Oh.

 

The massage.

 

Right.

 

Tom could barely process anything that his brain was throwing at him. Did Mark like him? Did Mark like dudes? Or was this just a too-tired-to-function thing where his body had betrayed him and made him pop a boner at the worst time ever. But then why would he try and hide it? They had talked about having boners before while looking at hot girls in a magazine, so there was no reason why Mark couldn't have just excused himself to the bathroom and told the truth.

 

Tom was silent. He heard the bathroom door slam shut but he stared only at Mark's bed, where Mark used to be. His face ran red. His head had never felt so cramped and he had never before felt his heartbeat in his own cheeks. 

 

Tom had no fucking clue what to do.

 

..

 

After a few moments of contemplation and questioning his own morals, sexuality, and friendship, Tom was standing face to face with the bathroom door. He didn't really know what he was doing, or hoping to do, or what his plan was for when he knocked on the door in front of him, but his body was taking him where it wanted to, and so he let it.

 

A single knock echoed off the walls of the bus, and Tom's voice even more. "Hey, open up." 

 

"Give me a break. This is already embarrassing enough." Came the quieter reply from within.

 

Two knocks this time. "Mark let me in." Tom couldn't feel anything above his neck at this point.

 

There was a moment of silence before the sound of a lock turning hit Tom's ears, and his hand raised to turn the doorknob.

 

Opening the door to a scene of Mark flushed from head to toe, sitting on a closed toilet with his head in his hands and his trousers tented was a little too much for Tom. It was like a scene out of a porno to him and his breath caught in his throat. There was nothing but temptation and curiosity and adrenaline pumping through him right now and his feet moved him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

"Do you want me to help?" Tom asked, his voice shook a bit which he despised but he held himself up as much as he could. Mark didn't move at all, didn't look at Tom, just sat there with his eyes closed, his palm making a red mark on his forehead, and said:

 

"Only if you want to." 

 

Tom wouldn't admit it but his heart skipped a beat, and immediately he walked over to Mark, getting down on his knees between the older man's thighs, which were already spread to ease the pain of his erection. Tom had done nothing like this ever in his life. He had barely even considered doing anything sexual with a man before this and still he had no regrets at all about what was about to happen. His best friend Mark just gave him permission to do whatever he wanted with his dick. How is that not the best thing to happen to him this year.

 

Looking up at Mark's face and then down at his pants, Tom reached a tentative hand towards his zipper, and felt Mark lift his weight from off of his knee, sitting up straight. Pulling the zipper down, Tom urged Mark to lift his body so that he could pull down his pants, to which Mark obeyed. Tom threw the pants to the other side of the bathroom.

 

Looking at Mark's dick through his briefs made Tom's mouth water. He could spot the dark patch where Mark's precum had seeped through, dampening the fabric. 

 

"Fuck." Tom breathed subconsciously, taking his hand and rubbing his palm up and down where he could make out the outline of Mark's dick. The hitch of breath that he heard from above made him want to hear more. Using his previous sexual experience with girls Tom started kissing mark's thighs while his hand still moved over his erection. A little bit of tongue sneaked its way through every kiss to wet the small patches as Tom moved closer and closer to Mark's crotch.

 

Once Tom's lips met fabric, he urged Mark again to lift his hips, and as he did Tom pulled down his briefs, exposing his dick to Tom's view. Tom couldn't help but take a second to admire the look of it. The way the end curved a bit, and the way certain veins curved and curled around the shaft. The tip was nice and red, and soaked in precum, to which Tom looked up at Mark. 

 

As soon as Mark made eye contact with Tom his eyes darted to the other side of the room, which made Tom's heart flutter, with what feeling he didn't know, and didn't want to know right now. All he wanted to do was satisfy Mark.

 

Tom's scooted a little closer on his knees and reached his hand out to stoke Mark's dick, slowly moving his hand up and down, watching Mark's stomach muscles move in time with his strokes, his thigh muscles flexing and his breath sometimes picking up if Tom twisted his palm over the tip, or if he picked up his pace.

 

He focused on the rush of blood flowing through Mark's dick, which he could feel if he thought hard enough about it. He could hear Mark's heart beat mingling with his own as they both took breaths in unison, feeling overwhelmed by all the new feelings coursing through their body, the new opportunities revealing themselves because of what was happening. Tom's eyes shut for a second, and he took a breath before focusing again on his movements.

 

The precum helped Tom's hand slide over the shaft, making it nice and wet, increasing the ease of his actions. Tom's breath had picked up, and he felt like he was hyperventilating as he raised himself up onto his kneecaps, moving his body forward so that his mouth could meet the skin of Mark's stomach, leaving trails of kisses all across the expanse of soft skin as he stroked Mark's dick next to his shoulder. Tom let his left hand roam around Mark's side and his back before he heard a sound from above him.

 

"Tom." Mark moaned, his head leaning back on the wall and his adams apple protruding far out of his neck, eyes closed, cheeks burning.

 

Tom paused momentarily at the shot of pleasure that ran through him, but kept moving, his hand increasing its pace. His eyes darted from place to place on Mark's body; his nipples, his face, his dick, his legs, his stomach, they were all so attractive to him right now, and he couldn't recall how he hadn't thought of this sooner, or if had just been repressing the idea of it. 

 

As he heard Mark's breath pattern start changing, coming now in fast paced grunts, Tom let his kisses stray closer to Mark's dick, letting his mouth trail around the shaft, caressing the sensitive skin there.

 

"Are you coming?" Tom had never been elegant in his words, with no exception here.

 

"Yea." Mark's voice was shaky and labored, and Tom had never been more turned on in his life.

 

Tom made sure his hand movements were deliberate, twisting his wrist and putting the perfect amount of pressure on the perfect spots at the perfect times, and as he did so he could feel Mark's body getting closer. Bending at the waist, Mark leaned into Tom's shoulder, his left hand grasping onto the fabric of Tom's sweater, his right hand settling over Tom's hand, which was on his own dick. Mark's breath became muffled by Tom's shoulder as he came, cum spilling over his own stomach as well as his and Tom's hands, which didn't stop as Mark's moans rang through the air.

 

As Mark's body started to relax, Tom's hand slowed, and eventually fell onto Mark's lap as they both breathed into the air. Now, this is probably the most compromising position that they could have been caught in. Mark's head lying in the crook of Tom's neck, his breath tickling Tom's ear. Mark's pants and briefs all the way down with cum all over them.

 

"Wow." Tom spoke, his forehead lying on Mark's shoulder. Mark hadn't moved yet from his position and so Tom decided not to move either.

 

Mark took another second before lifting himself off of his friend, avoiding eye contact by staring at Tom's chest. His hair was disheveled, and he looked satisfied as hell. Tom was proud of himself, even if he didn't know what to do now that they were finished.

 

"I- think I'm gonna take a shower." Mark spoke, still not looking at Tom.

 

"Yea. Yea that sounds good." Tom stood up and washed his hands before walking to the bathroom door.

 

One last look at Mark revealed a man who didn't know how to feel about what he'd just done, head low, body flushed, cum strewn on his chest and thighs, knees together and arms lying over his crotch to cover the mess there.

 

Tom didn't know how to feel either - but it definitely wasn't anything bad.

 

Shutting the door, Tom got into his bed and pulled the covers up, the tiredness he hadn't previously felt catching up with him. Turning himself towards the wall, Tom slowly fell into sleep with the sound of a shower in the background and a smile on his face.


End file.
